


Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish!Paul, M/M, also justin and amelia are ofc also still there no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Hugh was in charge of packing the holiday essentials and might've forgotten something important.





	Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> so listen i KNOW this is late bc hanukkah ends tomorrow but uhh... yeah,,, have it anyways,,,, and a belated happy hanukkah too!
> 
> also i hope i'm not stepping on anyone's feet by portraying hanukkah incorrectly! please tell me if i did!

Paul’s eyes flick from the candle in his hand to the menorah on the table to Hugh, and Hugh rightfully feels a little bit like ducking his head and blushing.

“I’m sorry, love. I honestly didn’t think that far, for some stupid reason.”

The silence is slightly uncomfortable.

“On the one hand, um,” Paul begins. “It’s kind of childish, and… well, it doesn’t really matter, it’s just a, you know, just a thing, doesn’t really matter, I’m not that religious, but on the other hand um. I’m still kind of disappointed. I don’t know. I’m sorry.”  
“No, that’s fair. I promised you I’d take care of packing all that, and I didn’t. I’m really sorry. Um. If. I mean, I know it’s late, but the gas station should still be open, so I’ll get some matches or lighters or something, okay?”

“Yeah.” Paul sets the candle down next to the menorah and goes over to hug Hugh. “Sorry for reacting that way. I don’t mean to - I mean, you just forgot something. I forget things all the time, so, you know.”

“Well, it’s also the first day of Hanukkah, which I knew, and I was packing the Menorah and the candles and all that, so I should’ve thought that far.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for driving to get lighters.”

Hugh kisses him. “Anything for you, my love. I shouldn’t have forgotten lighters in the first place, but I do want you to be able to light the first candle tonight.”

“Thank you.” Paul pulls him in for a deeper kiss. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside and yours isn’t as warm.”

“I will. Thank you, Paul, and thank you for not being mad.”

Paul can’t resist kissing him again before giving his love a little push. “Go get my lighters.”

Hugh nods and goes, leaving Paul to curl up in the armchair he claimed for himself again and pick his book back up.

“You two are really gay, you know that?” Justin sounds almost contemplative. “’Thank you’ here, ’my love’ there… it’s disgusting.”

“Well, how would you feel if we went on holiday during Ramadan and Amelia forgot some key something and then she offered to get a replacement and you really love her too?”

“I wouldn’t be that gay about it.”

Paul pretends to be miffed, even though he can see Amelia grinning into her book from the side of his eye. “You’re straight. Of course you wouldn’t be gay about it. But I did hear you tell her how beautiful her lashes look with the little dusting of snow like… four hours ago, when we unpacked, so… check and mate.”

“That’s true,” Amelia chimes in. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed, baby. It’s perfectly alright to like your wife, just how it’s perfectly alright to like your husband.” They all laugh. “ _And_ it’s perfectly alright to want to light your menorah. So everyone is doing everything right.”

“Except for Hugh, who forgot to pack something to light the menorah up with.”

“Well, Paul, to be fair, when he was packing you came out of the shower only holding a towel in strategic places and asked about _dinner_. Give the guy a break.”

“Jus, you may be right, but I don’t care about that. He’s been married to me long enough to not be distracted by me being naked.”

“You idiot, that’s the good part, if the fire isn’t out after the honeymoon is over.”

Somehow, that remark leads to Amelia pretend-seductively running her hands over Jus, and pretty soon after Paul decides to leave the living room area to hang out in his and Hugh’s bedroom instead, because he doesn’t have to watch his best friend make out with his wife.

In the bedroom, he crawls under the blanket to read because it’s pretty cold there. They might even have to get out some of the extra blankets, because Hugh will probably not be able to sleep when it’s too cold.

Hugh.

Paul puts his book aside and lays his head down, rethinking what happened earlier. Whether he’d been right to be upset that Hugh forgot to pack matches or a lighter. And that he’s pretty damn lucky Hugh was willing to go out and get some now, just so he could light the first candle on the menorah. Of course he’d do the same thing for Hugh, if it had been Paul’s task to pack Christmas things and he’d forgotten something essential, but… yeah, he’s just very lucky to have Hugh.

He’s also very lucky to have Hugh’s pajamas out already, because that means he can now swipe them from Hugh’s pillow and bury his face in them. 

And because he’s tired from the long car trip today and it being late and the bed being comfy and Hugh’s shirt smelling nice he starts drifting off pretty quickly.

 

 

 

 

“Hey.” Hugh’s hand is cold on Paul’s neck, waking him.

Paul moans softly into the well-smelling fabric under his face, trying to find his way out of the deep warmth of sleep.

“I got lighters, sweetheart. Do you wanna still be jewish, or do you wanna be sleepy?”

Paul manages to glare at Hugh in the dim light that’s spilling in from outside the door. “Sleepy jewish.”

Hugh grins. “Come on, Paul.”

Paul does crawl out of bed, grumbling a little, then immediately faceplanting into Hugh’s chest.

“Tired,” he complains.

“Well, you drove most of the way. But come on.”

 

 

 

 

Paul lights the first candle and yawns his way through the blessings and then they play dreidel, where Paul falls asleep halfway through, snuggled against Hugh’s shoulder. To be fair, there will be a lot more time for games and snacks later during their vacation, and Hugh’s shoulder is very comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this, and please leave me a comment if you did <3  
> also come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
